Interaction: Sirius and Jamie's Story
by lunalovegood520
Summary: Prequel to Interaction. They were the ‘it’ couple. The couple that flirted during meals, held hands under the tables in classes, kissed each other in the hallways, said sweet things each other. The couple that would be together, forever and ever.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie felt an arm slide across her waist, and she turned to see Sirius, her boyfriend of seven months. He gave her a small smile before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "We need to talk…alone." 

She nodded, and turned to Lily, "Be right back."

Sirius led her out of the Great Hall and down a deserted corridor, "Jamie."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're working out anymore," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I just don't…" his voice trailed off.

"Don't what, Sirius?" Jamie asked angrily.

"It's just, there's nothing there anymore."

"Nothing there?"

"There's no spark anymore, it's dead flame."

"What the hell if that supposed to mean?"

"It's not…fun anymore."

"Fun? Serious relationships aren't always fun!" Jamie snapped.

"I-It's not like we're ever going to be really serious," Sirius stammered.

"Oh, okay, we're never going to be serious, and you decided this when?"

"Jamie, listen--"

Jamie cut him off, "Don't bloody tell me to listen, Lily's right, you are a prat that doesn't care about anyone's feelings."

"Jamie, come on…"

"Come on, Sirius? We've been dating for seven months Sirius, seven months! And you tell me to come on?"

"Jamie, come on, we never were really a serious couple, and we knew we wouldn't last."

Jamie stared at him for a second before turning away and walking out the hall, at the turn, she stopped, and without looking behind her she said, "I didn't know we wouldn't last, and thought we were a serious couple."

Flashback 

"_God, I hate Potter," Jamie heard Lily mutter as they 'escaped' James Potter's latest plan to capture Lily's heart._

"_Oh, he's not that bad," Jamie replied as they turned the corner to go to the library._

"_You're right, he's not as bad as Black."_

_Jamie blushed as Lily referred to her current crush, Sirius Black. "Black's not that bad either," Jamie said back, trying to hide her red face with the hair._

"_Right, he's just got that annoying group of girls chasing after him," Lily shuddered, "and each time he goes out with one, he breaks her heart. Jamie, he is a heartless prat that doesn't care about anyone's wants or feelings except his own. At least Potter never throws himself at girls like Sirius does."_

_Jamie couldn't deny that, for it was true._

Two Weeks Later… 

"_So, Jamie, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius asked, leaning casually over the table Lily and Jamie were studying at._

_Jamie lifted an eyebrow, surprised, "I'd love to."_

_Sirius broke out in a grin, showing each of his perfectly white teeth, "So, Common Room at nine?"_

"_Yeah, definitely." _

"_Great, I'll see you then," he paused, "Or rather, I'll see you in Charms before that, but after Charms, I'll see you then—er—or rather, the day after Charms, I'll see you—er—never mind," he stuttered, blushing._

_Jamie grinned, "Yeah, see you in Charms, then the Common Room the next day."_

"_Right," He said, and he hurried away._

"_Jamie?" Lily said, Jamie turned to look at her, "What did you just do?"_

"_I just said 'yes' when Sirius asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," Jamie broke out into a grin._

"_And you started liking him, when?"_

"_A long time ago."_

"_And were you ever going to tell me?"_

"_Nope."_

_One Month Later… _

_They were the 'it' couple. The couple that flirted during meals, held hands under the tables in classes, kissed each other in the hallways, said sweet things and sent short little love notes to each other. The couple that never left the others side; during classes they sat beside each other, during meals they would take food off the others plate, while they studied they helped each other, side-by-side. Always side-by-side…_

_End flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I know, completely different than my fluffy sequel, Interaction

The stares were the worst, every time she turned a corner they were there, staring at her sympathetically. Lily became her bodyguard. When people would start to come up to her and ask how she was coping, Lily would tell them 'it's not a good time' before they reached her. And for that, Jamie was grateful. She had expected Lily to say something along the lines of, 'I told you so.' It was mark of their friendship that Lily stayed caring and 'protected' her from everyone else.

During classes, Jamie didn't listen, not because she just 'didn't feel like it', but because she didn't have the will to listen. Didn't have the will to not stare at the back of her ex-boyfriend, laughing and joking as if nothing was wrong with the rest of the Marauders. Didn't have the will to not want to strangle the girls that were flirting with the now 'most eligible bachelor of Hogwarts' as Rita Skeeter put it, the editor-in-chief of the Hogwarts Prophet, the brand-new school newspaper. Didn't have the will to not want to jump out of her seat and beg Sirius to take her back, she would do anything, everything to feel that complete and full feeling she had felt when they were 'an item'. The Item.

She started to hate classes, without Sirius there they were meaningless. Sirius always seemed to make things easy, interesting. He cracked jokes and made these funny sentences to help me remember things. Now, sitting next to Lily, classes no longer held Jamie's attention. They were boring. The teachers droned without Sirius, sitting next to her, imitating them. The classroom was silent without Sirius whispering sweet things in her ear, making her blush and laugh. The classroom was cold without Sirius's leather jacket she had gotten for him for his birthday draped around her shoulders and his warm grins. The classroom was dead without Sirius's warm hand intertwined with hers.

"Hey," Lily said softly, touching Jamie's arm lightly.

Jamie's lips curved into a smile, but her eyes stayed blank, "Hi."

"Ready for dinner?"

"If you're ready to keep away Skeeter," Jamie responded, referring to the pesky little third year who was a reporter for the Hogwarts Prophet, the school newspaper, that wouldn't stop bugging them about the 'inside scoop', her new Quick Quotes Quill at the ready.

Lily smiled and flexed her muscles, "Oh, I'm ready." And as Lily opened the door of the Girls' Dormitory for Jamie she heard a quiet, "Thank you, Lily," making Lily's smile widen.

As they entered the Great Hall, Jamie felt knees give out, and Lily steadied her. "Thanks," Jamie said softly, trying with all she had, to look away. To look anywhere, but the God that was, as of yesterday, her ex-boyfriend.

"Let's just sit," Lily said, leading her to the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the entrance of Great Hall.

Jamie felt her knees bend as she sat, and Lily's distant voice call out over-cheerful, "Sweet potatoes?"

Jamie shook her head, never breaking her gaze fixated on her hands. Lily was silent. Everything was silent. There was no sound in Jamie's ears. No feeling in her body. Everything was dead. Then, Lily took a sharp intake of breath, breaking Jamie's trance. "What?"

Lily's eyes flickered away from the Marauders, "Oh nothing, Jamie. You should eat."

Jamie eyes trailed over to the Marauders, trailed over to where a bubbly girl hanging onto Sirius's arm.

And her heart broke.

She didn't go to classes the next day, or the next. And both those days, Jamie didn't leave the window in the Girls' Dormitory. The first day it was sunny, a happy day that hurt Jamie's eyes, the second day was the opposite. Stormy gray clouds started to collect in the morning, and by lunch it was pouring. 'God's Tears'. That's what her mother used to call rain.

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. _

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. _

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

She hated him, she hated that he had such a strong effect on her life. But then she remembered, he was her life. He was her life those seven blissful months they dated. He was her life, she was his life…or so she had thought.

"Jamie, you need to get away from this bed," Jamie heard a soft voice say. Lily. She didn't turn, didn't answer. "Jamie, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," Jamie's voice broke, she turned to face her friend.

Lily sat down next to Jamie, cross-legged, "Sirius is a jerk, he doesn't deserve you, h-he's a big, dumb jerk who deserves a whole lot worse than what you're doing to yourself.

"Lily…"

"Sorry, right, no name mentioning," Lily said, zipping her lips and throwing the key away.

"No, it's not that…" Jamie's voice trailed off again.

Lily spoke, "I never really liked Sir-him, I never really liked him, but you must feel horrible."

Jamie stared at Lily straight in the eye and took a deep breath, "I think horrible is…coming. Right now, it's worse... Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying," and the tears Jamie had held back for three days, were released.

_Cause I die, without you._


End file.
